Report 35: Bizarre Love Triangle
Report 35: Bizarre Love Triangle is the thirty-fith chapter of the Hyper Police manga, and the fifth chapter of Volume 5. Plot The Cafe assault ends in a magic scroll being used to teleport Natsuki and Shintaro away from the scene. They arrive at Shinato's apartment alive, but Natsuki has been struck by one of their 'cupid' arrows; due to it being a half-day Shintaro can't get a doctor, and must take it out himself. He takes Natsuki back to his apartment to begin treating her. When they get there the chemicals in the arrow start to show their effect, and Natsuki hallucinates Shintaro as especially handsome and begins offering herself to him. As he is having to remove her shirt and bra to attend to the arrow wound, this leads to a misunderstanding when Fonne arrives to meet him, made worse when Natsuki further grabs Shintaro to kiss him. Shintaro insists the misunderstanding, but having already removed the arrow from her chest there is no evidence. When Natsuki points her tail in the hair, back legs haised in a 'receptive' stance, Fonne has had enough and forces Natsuki into cold water. This has a rewarding effect on Natsuki, as the effects of the arrow disappear. In the city, Sakura and Fukusuke are driving around looking for Natsuki. Sakura begins to notice just how many bounty hunters heard about the bounty. Batanen keeps in touch with the other ex-Police Company hunters to coordinate the safe location of Natsuki, having conscripted Tama and Nupu into the operation. From Nupu, Batanen hears a report on a Nekomimi involved in a shootout with OGU at Shakujii Park. Batanen decides it must be her an drives to Nerima to investigate. At the cafe, the OGU team find the magic scroll and accept her as having successfully gotten away; however, they know she was struck by the arrow, so believe Natsuki and Shintaro are too busy having sex to get to a safe house. Back at Shinato's house, Fonne comes to accept that Natsuki really was struck by a cupid arrow by OGU upon finding the bounty placed on Natsuki. She still isn't completely accepting of Natsuki's condition, however, and becomes angry again when she jumps at Shintaro once for. The OGU team have now tracked down Natsuki and one of its members, Yoshimura, jumps straight through the window. Fonne fires at him to force a full retreat, OGU being too threatened by the might of MPC to attempt a further capture. Batanen arrives to the sound of gunfire and bursts into the house to find Natsuki kissing Shintaro. Characters * Shintaro Yoshimura * Natsuki Sasahara * Fonne * Sakura * Fukusuke * OGU team (Yoshimura named) * Batanen Further notes * As Shinato mentions the low chance of seeing a doctor due to it being a half day, this chapter must take place on a Saturday. In the 1990s it was the norm for office and hospital employees to have reduced labour hours on Saturday. Sources 35